U235 Meets the Brave Police
by Crusader1080
Summary: When Uranium 235 and myself were transported into the Brave Police world, we found ourselves in a struggle between the Brave Police team and Uranium's identity as a Decepticon. While this is being sorted out, something big is happening in Tokyo only Uranium could understand, will the team set aside Uranium's differences and join forces? Time will tell.
1. Prologue

_"The case of the missing people had puzzled the police and scientists. This is Day 7 for the mysterious disappearance of 10 people..."_

I turned down the dial of the radio and the radio news report went static before a rock song played on the radio. I let go the steering wheel and laid on the driver seat, enjoying the song until a voice jolted me.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!"

I grunted as I grabbed the steering wheel (which was operating by itself) and focused my attention on the road. I said, "You know you can drive on your own."

"Yes I can, but if you don't mind to get your wallet burnt by paying the fine."

The voice chucked before I kicked the radio where the voice originate from. It let out a soft yelp in pain and it subsided. After I turned a junction that led to my house. I noticed via the rear mirror, two police cars suddenly appear behind us and were following us. As I kept an eye on the police cars, I noticed the steering wheels were moving by itself…just like Uranium.

"Uranium." My suspicions were raised, "I think we have company."

The screen beside me flicked into life, showing an image of the two police cars, as Uranium scanned through them, he discovered Spark signatures, something similar to a heartbeat of a Transformer and Autobot insignias interlaced with the police logo. He reported, "We _do_ have company, and it's the Autobot scouts!"

"Autobots! Again?" I cried in disbelief.

One of the Autobots scouts (or police car) overtook us and changed shape into his robot mode. Uranium was forced to make a stop and tried to reverse out until the police car behind him also changed shape into its robot mode. Both robots had surrounded us and taunted, "There's nowhere to run Decepti-punk! We have you surrounded."

"Uranium…what now?" My heart was galloping and my breathing was irregular.

"Get out." He replied.

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Just a fraction of a second after I got out from the driver's compartment, Uranium changed shape rapidly, metal twisting and folded into position. I still couldn't get used to the sound until all I it was over, a towering robot had formed.

"Get out of here as fast as you can, I will take it from here." Uranium ordered. I complied and start running away from the scene. I heard one of the Autobot saying, "Don't let that human get away!" Then I heard the loud noises of metal struck metal later, screams before a blue truck with black strips drove right next to me, with the driver door opened by itself, "Get in!"

I jumped in and closed the door. The truck drove faster and entered main road. I watched the rear mirror and found no sight of the Autobot scouts. I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Back to base."

"Do you think the Autobots will continue to follow us?"

"Not think so, but—"

We both hear sirens. I looked back and discovered the police cars again albeit a bit battered with their sirens on and on hot pursuit. As the other cars on the road made way from the police cars, the police cars approached the rear bumper of Uranium. I yelled in desperation, "DO SOMETHING URANIUM!"

Uranium suddenly made a sharp left turn into a junction that led into a neighborhood, hopefully trying to lost the Autobot scouts, however, they just simply caught up behind us.

"Those Autobots are pretty persistent." I commented, but Uranium didn't reply anything. He is determined to lose those Autobots, after another turn, I glanced up and discovered a multicolored portal right in front of us. I cried out to Uranium, "Uranium! Fall back! FALL BACK!"

But it was too late.

Uranium was picking up too much speed despite that he applied the brakes, both of us dissolves into the portal. Outside, the portal closed just before the Autobot scouts arrive. The cars exchanged dialogues in vehicle mode before leaving the area. Meanwhile, inside the tunnel, it was very bright, I had to cover my eyes with my arm to block out as many of the light as I can, Uranium shut the windscreen with a metal blinds, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I think I am. Where are we?"

"I think we are in some sort trans-dimensional tunnel." Uranium replied via the radio.

"A what?"

"Something like a wormhole that leads to another universe. That's must be the reason why the people are vanishing, they must be stepped in to tunnels like this and ended up trapped in another dimension."

"Like US!"

Uranium paused for a while before he answered, "Oh."


	2. Chapter 1

1

**Japan**

"Deckard! When we will finish this patrol? I am getting sick of this, there's nothing to see, just one empty street after another. No bad guys no nothing!" Yuuta whined after patrolling the streets of Tokyo for two and a half hours.

"Yuuta, we still have another half hour before heading back to headquarters. Sorry of about that."

"Deckard!"

"I know you are bored Yuuta, but we must finish this patrol, just half an hour more…okay?"

"Fine!" Yuuta crossed his arms and sat on the driver's seat while looking out in the sky as Deckard turned right into another road.

Then, he suddenly blinded by a bright light coming right in front of them. Deckard was able to pull over to a stop before anything happened. Yuuta stepped out from the police car before it changed shaped into a robot. Both of them were puzzled about where did this bright light came from.

"What is that Deckard?" Yuuta asked.

"I don't know…but it could be bad." Deckard replied as he contacted the rest of his team for backup. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at the source of the bright light where it had already expanded into a multicoloured swirling portal.

Minutes had passed since we got into the tunnel, the metal blinds are still covering the windscreen. The interior of the driver's compartment was dim only with an exterior video feed providing lamination. However, as far I could tell, I was only seeing a screen filled with multicolour swirling mess with some static interference.

I tried to contact back to base with no anvil. My smartphone was showing zero bars and the static interference in and out of the tunnel is causing the screen to go on and off on random intervals. Tuning the radio wasn't an option either, all I received was only static. I slammed back on the driver's seat in frustration—the only communication I had left was Uranium.

"Uranium…where does this tunnel taking us to?"

The Decepticon replied, "I have no idea, but as long I can drive on it, we will find out our destination soon enough."

"I hope so." I commented sarcastically until I noticed a bright opening at the end of the within the static interference. It was not as bright as we entered but still very bright. As Uranium drove toward the opening, the static interference suddenly cleared and I could saw the other end—policeman and robots had surrounded the tunnel.

"Uranium!" I yelled.

"I know! Prepare for action! I detected the opening is some 10 meters high."

My eyes widen, "10 meters?!"

The gas pedal pressed down on its own and I felt pressure pressing against me as Uranium was accelerating toward the opening, I whispered to the Decepticon, "Make sure you know what you are doing."

"Brace yourself! Here it comes." Deckard ordered as the other Brave Police team were getting ready for whatever that will emerge from the tunnel.

Their weapons were ready and aiming at the tunnel, Yuuta and the Commissioner were at the nerve center inside a police trailer. The nerve center was set up after the Brave Police reinforcements Deckard requested had arrived at the scene, the center made observations and calculations on the mysterious tunnel appearing in the middle of the air.

"Ready for the results Yuuta?' The commissioner asked.

The fourth grader nodded.

"Let see…the portal is some sort of high energy portal that acts like wormhole to another dimension, it can interfere electronic devices and cloud video feeds. Its origin is still unknown."

Yuuta couldn't comprehend and scratched his head, "Wormhole? High energy tunnel?"

"In other words, it's a tunnel to another dimension. Take it this way, take dimension A is where we are living, yes?"

Yuuta nodded.

"So, then dimension B which is vastly different from our world is separated by a huge mountain. So in order to get to the other side, you must either do the long way or the short cut?"

"Short cut? As in a tunnel?"

"That's right Yuuta! What we believed the portal is a tunnel that leads to another dimension, the only question is…where did tunnel originate from?"

Back outside, the team were still in their offensive positions, waiting for whatever that might emerge out from the tunnel. Before they could realize anything, all of them heard a truck horn then a truck suddenly came flew up in the air before plummeting down toward the road.

"It's a truck!" Deckard yelled.

"There's someone in it!" Power-Joe added.

Then the truck suddenly folded, twisted into a robot body before it did a roll on the road, forcing the Brave Police team to scramble. Then a human flew midair, screaming its lung off. Deckard noticed the human and prepared to the rescue the human, but as swift as the mysterious robot made its roll on the road, it leaps up, grabs the human with its hand before changed shaped again and drove off as a truck with a cannon on its back.

Deckard and the rest of his team watched as the blue truck disappeared in the horizon, into the city. Yuuta and the commissioner exited the nerve center to see what was happening, by that time, the portal had already closed.

"What the heck is going on out there?" The commissioner asked.

"We have a problem." Deckard replied.

My hand was gripping chest, feeling my heart was still galloping like my wild horse, gasping for air from the wildest ride I ever had: Uranium was picking up more speed as he travelled down the other end of the tunnel. I felt my hand were gripping hard on the seat in fear and anxiety. Scenario after scenario played inside my head, what if Uranium can't clear the path? What if he failed to transform and killed me in the same time in a horrific crash? What if the policeman and the robots apprehend us? What would happen to us? What if? WHAT IF?

I shook my head to shake away the negative visions and focused on the task ahead. Then, the metal blinds were lifted up, blasting powerful light into my retina, natural defensive mechanism kicked in and my hand was already right in front of my eyes to block out as much light as possibly can.

Then, I heard a loud honk and the next thing I felt was a surge of pressure on my body, pressing me down into my seat, I caught a glimpse of the robots and the policeman before I realized we were plummeting down toward the road, I started to scream, before I knew what happened next, I was flung up in the air, still screaming my lung off.

Everything seemed were in slow motion while I was airborne. I glanced down on the police and robot team were staring. I heard something in the background, but my scream had overlaid much anyway. Then, I felt a hand grabbed my body and the next thing I knew was I was on the seat with my surrounding folding up into a driver's compartment of a truck.

Uranium transformed before hitting the road, throwing off its human owner (or driver) off in the air, his arm made a pivot on the road as the rest of his vehicle mode was fully changed into limbs and body and head. He made a roll on the road, scrambling the police and the robot team, before he leaped up and grabbed the human who was still screaming before another robot did. The Decepticon transformed back to his truck mode with the human safe in its driver's compartment before driving off.

"Uranium! You almost got me a heart attack!" I yelled at the radio.

Uranium was said nothing but laughed, he replied, "I told you to prepare yourself."

"Prepare-your bolt head Uranium! I never expected this! Feels like Sam in the third Transformers movie!"

"Oh really?"

"Just drive!"


	3. Chapter 2

2

"What?" The commissioner couldn't believe what Deckard had explained to him, "But that's impossible, no one other than us could have mastered this kind of technology!"

"Commissioner, I believed we are dealing a whole different of robot." Deckard replied.

Yuuta's widen his eyes, "A whole different kind? Deckard, you mean?"

"Yes."

The commissioner kept quiet for a while, rubbing his temples before issuing a new order to the robots, "Return to base and investigate it further!"

"This is the shape of the truck when it appeared out from the portal." Deckard showed an image of the blue truck, frozen in a position on a screen.

The screen flickered, showing the image of the transformed vehicle. "This is the shape of the robot when it suddenly transformed—"

"It doesn't looked like us you know!" Power-Joe interrupted, "And why you are showing us this? We couldn't have better things to do than sitting here researching on this…uhh…transforming truck."

"He's right Deckard." Dumpson supported, "There's nothing wrong with a rouge robot around, besides, and it did nothing wrong, right?"

Deckard wasn't impressed, instead, he switched to another slide and this time, it was an image of a human flung out from the truck, "Does this cleared up your minds?"

All of them were silent.

He pointed at the human on the screen and drew out an invisible circle on it, he implied. "We believed that whoever it is have this human hostage. We must locate him and rescue that human with any means necessary."

He switched to another slide, this time, showing the profile of the robot when he leaped up to catch the falling human, after zooming into the robot's chest, they discovered something very unusual—an alien insignia.

"It can't be right." Deckard's widened his optics.

"It looks like a pointed face." Power-Joe added.

Then, the screen went static before an image of the commissioner appeared, "Build Team! Listen up! Hold on the investigation on the mysterious robot, we have a situation down the harbor, we need your assistant ASAP! Here's the coordinates of the location, get there as quickly as possible."

The screen went dark.

"Well? You heard the boss? Let's roll!" Dumpson said.

"Yeah!" Power-Joe added, "Let's have some action!"

Deckard only smiled and allowed the Build Team to leave the conference room, leaving only Deckard and Yuuta (who was witnessing the discussion on the mysterious robot but kept silent)

"Deckard" Yuuta broke the silent, "What shall we do next?"

"Yuuta, I think we should look after that mysterious robot, he had a human hostage." Deckard replied, "It won't went far in the city, plus, his truck mode is very unique, and with that insignia on it, we can find him no time."

Deckard left the room with Yuuta to look after the mysterious truck.

I walked out from the currency exchange outlet with disappointment. I asked Uranium to stopped by at the currency exchange outlet after finding out we were at Japan, albeit more realistic than the Japan I knew.

I went back into the driver's compartment and ordered Uranium to start driving to another location where we could sort things out.

"So, how much did you get from exchanging…uh…what does that called again? Currency?" Uranium asked.

"One thousand two hundred and sixty one Japanese yen."

"Then why the long face?"

"You know…Japanese stuff are expensive and a thousand yen is not enough to survive for a day!"

Uranium chuckled, "You know, at Cybertron—"

"I don't want to listen to your stories on Cybertron!"

Uranium stopped suddenly and he went silent. He didn't respond to my commands as I tired, I was getting worried he was upset because I being harsh on him, after all, he is a sentient robot from an alien planet of Cybertron, I uttered, "Uh…Uranium…"

"Shhhh…"

"Huh?" I glanced up and found a police car was blocking our way horizontally. It was a sports-car like police car with a police logo that reads "BP" on the door and police sirens and stuff, typical for every normal police cars, but there was something different about it—on the driver's seat, there were a child-like figure. I was sent back earlier today where two Autobot police cars were chasing us before we ended up in a tunnel that sent us to Japan.

I ducked down to the screen and start a scanning sequence during the "face off", as I touch through the touch screen, I discovered it didn't register any spark or energon signature, something that Transformers were always gives off. I whispered to Uranium, "Uranium, something is up. It's not a Cybertronian."

"I know, nor Autobot or Decepticon, but…wait…it moves!"

I peeked out and saw the police car suddenly turning 90 degree and now were facing toward us, literally face-to-face.

"Hold it right there!" a child emerged from the police car with a flipped out badge, "You are under arrest from kidnapping a human!"

"Kidnapping?" I couldn't believe what the child had just announced.

Uranium, still in his vehicle mode, snapped, "Hey! What do you think who are you talking to? I'm not a kidnapper!"

The kid was startled.

"Don't try to fool us! I know you have a human in custody, hand him over and no one gets hurt." The police car said while inched forward toward Uranium.

Uranium ignored its command, instead he made a sharp reverse turn of a hundred eighty degrees. The tyres screeched as he accelerated away from the police car. I peeked at the rear view mirror, the child went back into the police car and now was on hot pursuit.

Uranium picked up more speed as he whizzed passed a red light, startling pedestrians. I glared at Uranium's radio output, "Uranium!"

"No time to talk about road rules! We must not get caught by that crazy police car!" Uranium snapped.

"But-" a loud police siren interrupted me, I glanced back and found that police car again, this time with its sirens and police lights in full blast and was closing in on Uranium.

"Uranium! Do something! I yelled, panicking.

"I on it!"

"Yuuta!" Deckard said, "This truck…"

"I know Deckard." Yuuta said in a frightened tone, "I never see a truck…that talks."

"I know how you feel Yuuta, this truck…whatever it came from, must have some sort of reprogrammed Super A.I that only used for evil and destruction. We must stop him before it can do anything."

Yuuta glanced up and saw the truck whizzed passed a red light, he expected Deckard would just ignore the traffic signal, and he did. Deckard whizzed past the red light and picking up more speed as he approached the truck before the truck made a sharp turn into an on-ramp to a elevated expressway.

"That's must be the expressway to the city center." Yuuta commented.

"What could possibly it would find there?" Deckard added.

He pressed down the gas pedal even harder, pushing himself and Yuuta closer toward the speeding truck until a hole opened at the backside of the truck and black, viscous liquid flowed out directly in front of Deckard. Then he suddenly lost traction with the road and skidded off a lane and almost struck a lamppost, luckily, he stopped in time. Yuuta and Deckard watched as the truck drove down the expressway and disappeared in the horizon.

"Deckard…" Yuuta tried to console his friend but words didn't came out from his mouth, obviously Deckard was pissed.

_Crap!_


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

I peeked back at Uranium's rear view mirror, there were no sign of the police car that kid, I laid on the driver's seat with my arms behind my head, "Glad we lost that police car right Uranium?"

Uranium replied via his radio, "Of course we did! I being a lot of car chases in Cybertron."

I chucked, "No you don't! You were a jet before you became a SCUD Launcher, and speaking of vehicle mode…"

Uranium was puzzled, "Uh…what?"

"You should get a new vehicle mode, that SCUD launcher you scanned makes us stick out like a sore thumb, especially in Japan and that police car."

Uranium paused for a while, before the screen went on and showed a list of vehicles he had spotted during our arrival, I browsed through the vehicles before a made a yawning gesture and said, "Boring!"

"That's what I expecting! You choose this vehicle mode yourself in the first place."

I thought for a while before realizing, "Oh. So now—WOW"

Uranium stopped as I looked at the semi-truck parked near the junction, I pointed at it and said, "That! Is what I wanted for your vehicle mode, scan it!"

Uranium didn't respond, obvious he was processing the command I gave, before he finally responded, "Is it a good idea?"

"That would be six hundred yen sir." the cashier said after scanning the goods I brought. _Six hundred bloody yen for a box of biscuits!_ I thought as I paid the cashier six hundred yen to the cashier and walked out the store.

I was getting worried about Uranium. He had set out on his own to scan the semi-truck. Being already half an hour yet he still returned to pick me up.

I brought out my smartphone and unlocked the screen then proceed to tap a live tile that would took me to Uranium's GPS coordinates. It took a while to load the map and Uranium's whereabouts and when it did loaded, a single blue pixel on the screen told me where Uranium was—at some junction in the city center.

"Why scanning a semi-truck took this much time?" I mumbled before I put my smartphone into lock mode and proceed to the park. Another half an hour had passed, Uranium haven't showed up, last I checked his GPS system, he was somewhere in the city center. I sighed and started walking around the street.

As I walked down the street, I noticed a police car without a driver was following me in a very suspicious speed, I had a hunch that they were actually sentient robot in their vehicle mode, probably wanted to "rescue" me from my "kidnapper". I walked faster but it followed suit, I finally pulled out my smartphone then proceed on unlocking the device before I glanced a blue semi-truck with a Decepticon insignia was right in front of me, as if he was greeting me.

I started running.

The police car suddenly roared to life, I heard it screaming telling me to stop, but I was not turning back. I ran faster toward Uranium before a hand was suddenly blocking my path, I tried to go around it but I as I did, a boy suddenly blocked my path, badge on his hand. He said, "This is the Brave Police! Your life is in great danger and—"

I pushed him away before continue running. The robot screamed "Yutta" before pointing his pistol at me, at this moment, Uranium changed shape, pounced the robot before pushing him down to the road before he changed back to a semi-truck with the door opened.

I quickly got into the vehicle and it came alive. Rubber screaming before we took off fast, leaving the robot and the boy, dazzled behind.

"Thanks for saving me, that crazy robot cop pointing that gun at me." I said, with my hand gripping my chest.

"Yeah, lucky I spring into action, that robot is weak compared to the Autobots"

"True…and what took you so long to scan this vehicle mode?"

Uranium paused for a while.

"Yutta, are you alright?" Deckard asked, helping Yuuta up.

"Deckard…" Yuuta said, "That...robot"

Deckard's tone was hard, fists tightening, "I know… he's like nothing we had encountered...It has an A.I…like us."

Deckard's face was hard, glancing into the road that the robot left that he couldn't believe what he had witnessed—an alien robot tackled him in order to save a human. His perception of that teenager a hostage was blurring. He saw genuine friendship, just like him and Yuuta. He thought only him and the rest of the Brave Police was capable of doing such things.

He was wrong.

_Deckard?_

Deckard snapped back to reality, "Yes Yuuta?"

"What shall we do now Deckard?" Yuuta asked.

"Yuuta, I believe we should let him go. That robot wasn't a kidnapper, nor the teenager a hostage. They are friends—"

Yuuta's badge suddenly rang just when Deckard was trying to finish the sentence. It was the Build Team, they ordered Yuuta and Deckard to arrive at a waste management plant, they couldn't neutralize the robot that caused the situation at the area. After receiving the message, Deckard changed shape into a police car before they took off to the scene.


End file.
